


Come Let Me Love You

by Beck17



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Family, Feels, Love, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck17/pseuds/Beck17
Summary: Henry always struggled to have a good night's sleep. Alex made it easier over the years they had been together, but little cries in the middle of the night always woke Henry.A little glimpse into a future where Alex and Henry are doting fathers to a beautiful little girl.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Come Let Me Love You

Henry heard the cry first. It was a small whimper that quickly turned into tired wail. Henry rolled over, throwing his arm over the dead weight of a human lying next to him. As usual, he was fast asleep and snoring ever so lightly. 

“Alex,” Henry whispered, “Alex, it’s your turn.”

All Henry got in response was a groan, a mumbled sentence and continued snoring. 

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Typical. 

“Guess it’s my turn,” Henry said to himself, “again.”

Henry moved slowly out of the bed, careful not to disturb Alex. Although he probably could have left the bed with an entire circus act performing and Alex wouldn’t break from his sleep. 

He made his way down the hallway, following the cry getting louder and louder the longer it goes on. Henry opened the door and made his way to the worn wooden crib in the corner of the room. 

“Hello little one,” he says softly, reaching in and carefully picking up the little weeping bundle. 

“Is little Miss Victoria hungry? Let’s go get you some food shall we?”

Henry wandered into the kitchen, rocking Victoria in his arms as he started heating up her midnight bottle. Most nights were restless for Henry, he rarely slept through the night as it was so he found it easy to wake up for Victoria. She had settled slightly in his arms but was more than ready for her bottle. 

“Here you go beautiful,” Henry said as he started to feed his daughter, swaying to a song playing in his head. 

***  
Alex readjusted himself in bed, rolling over to cuddle up to Henry...except he wasn’t there. He groaned and tried to break himself from his deep sleep, a monumental task that he struggled with more often than he’d care to admit. Victoria, he thought, Crap. Alex’s turn and Henry was doing it again. He really needed to remind Henry just to throw him off the bed, it’ll work better than a whisper in his ear or a blaring alarm. 

Alex proceeded to quite literally throw himself out of bed and he stumbled towards the open door. He could see the light was on in the kitchen and made his way through blurry vision and with heavy feet. 

Alex rubbed his tired eyes, focusing in on the outline of Henry swaying on the balls of his feet, hips rocking side to side to the feel of a song. He blinked, eyes focusing in, his heart melting at the song Henry was singing quietly to Victoria. 

“Come let me love you, let me give my life to you, let me drown in your laughter..”

Their song. Annie’s song. If it was at all possible for Alex to fall more in love with Henry, with their life, he would at this moment.

“Let me die in your arms, let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you…”

Alex walked over to his family and hugged Henry from behind, wrapping his arms so they were both resting on Victoria, stepping onto the tips of his toes to rest his chin on Henry’s shoulder. Henry leaned his head into Alex’s, closing his eyes as they continued to sway together. 

“Come let me love you, come love me again…” Both Henry and Alex sang together as Victoria finished her bottle. Alex took a second to breathe in the moment, wanting to capture it with all of his heart, mind and soul. 

This moment was more than Alex could have ever dreamed of in his lifetime. He never thought he’d find someone to share a family with, let alone someone who would want to share one with him. Henry surprised him everyday, in all the beautiful and all the hard moments. 

“She’s lucky to have you as her dad,” Alex said, “I’m just reminding you for when you doubt it.”

He grabbed the bottle off of Henry as the latter moved Victoria to rest on his shoulder, patting her back to encourage some burps. Henry locked eyes with Alex, a loving glance shared between the two fathers. After a handful of hiccups and Victoria’s eyes drifting closed, they made their way back to her room ready to put her back down until morning. 

Alex gave his daughter a loving kiss on her forehead, Henry doing the same before putting her back into her crib. The same crib both Alex and June used when they were babies, their mother keeping it in the attic of their family home all these years. 

Once they were sure their daughter was sound asleep once again, Alex clasped his hand with Henry’s and led him back to their bed. They curled up under the covers, Henry’s spine slotting into its place against Alex’s chest. 

“I love you Henry,” Alex spoke into Henry’s ear, his voice barely above a whisper, “I love us and I love Victoria and I love the family that we make. I want this feeling to last forever and ever and ever. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Henry held onto Alex’s hand draped over his stomach, interlocking their fingers together. 

“Thank you for giving me a life I never thought I could have,” Henry said quietly, “I love you so much.”

Together, they drifted off to sleep, Alex snoring lightly and Henry sleeping soundlessly, wrapped in each other’s arms and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think x


End file.
